A Minecraft Story
by NaziZombie236
Summary: Jack Dawson, an expert in the world of minecraft befriends 3 beautiful girls after an eventful day. But Jack has a dark past. Can these girls help him escape his past? Or will he be drawn back to discover things that he didn't even know about himself and the girls? Based on the minecraft mob talker mod. Rated T for violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Chapter 1: Intro**

Jack POV

My friends and I were at a bar called The Golden Creeper in the village of Raffica. We decided to do a couple shots, we handled the first one but then came the second and when we did the next one my friend in green couldn't handle it, she spat it out."'cough''cough' Why did I take that second one"she asked"I could barely handle that first one."

"You didn't have to take the second one."I said

"Well then, you should have said something."

"Yeah, yeah I should've."I said

The girl in green is Cupa she is orange haired with amber eyes, she wears a green hoodie with a creeper face on it, a tank top, and some shorts. The jacket she wears is a little big for her and it covers her shorts aswell.

Then theres Andr, shes somewhat quiet, with reddish, brown hair, and purple eyes. She wears a black jacket with a black tank top underneath,a black skirt, and black stockings. She also has a hat with enderman eyes on it, but she wasn't wearing it.

Then finally, there's me, Jack. I'm kind of a leader. I have dark brown hair with hazel eyes, I wear a green camouflage jacket and jeans. I live in the forest so I like to blend in.

Andr POV

I giggled when Cupa spit out her drink. I don't know why but she can't seem to handle drinks very well.

Cupa POV

Then a man who had drank to much alcohol sat on to the stool next to Andr. He then faced her.

"Hey there sweetheart, why doncha come with me to my place.'burp'"the drunk said.

"Not interested."Andr said.

"Oh come onnn, I just wanna have some fun."

"I said no! Now leave me alone."she said.

"Come on, just a little fun!"

This guy was relentless. I could see why Andr was disgusted by this man. I know he's just drunk, but seriously, why would he think a girl he doesn't know would just run off with him. Then, Andr had had enough.

"For the last time,NO! Now leave me alone you satyr!"

"I don't take no for an answer."the drunk said sternly.

He grabbed her leg. Andr squealed.

Jack POV

I turned to Andr to see why she made that noise and saw a man grabbing ahold of her leg. I quickly stood up and tackled him to the ground. I then unsheathed my knife and put it to his neck.

"What the nether do you think your doing!"I asked furiously.

"Trying to get the pretty lady, whaddoya think?"he said.

I was filled with rage, no one ever treats my friends like that. I really wanted to kill him.

Andr POV

Jack was really furious at this guy. I hated him aswell but he's only a mindless drunk, there's no use killing him. I put my hand on Jack's shoulder, he turned to me rage on his face but it quickly subsided.

"He's just a mindless drunk. No use in killing him and he's passed out anyways."I said. Jack looked at the guy again he was fast asleep.

"Oh."he said.

"He probably won't even remember what happened."Cupa said.

"Okay then,"Jack said,"shall we leave?"

Cupa and I both nodded.

"Well then, lets go."he said.

We all got up and left the drunk on the floor, we headed home.

30 minutes later.

Jack POV

We finally got back to our house and Yurei was there to greet us.

"Hey guys have fun?"She asked.

"Yeah, until this drunk creep came over and tried to get Andr to run off with him."Said Cupa

"Damn drunks."Yurei said

"Well that's all over now."I said"Let's try to get some sleep."

Yurei is a girl with light grayish hair, she wears a white vest and shorts with a hat with a skeleton face on it. She also has a bow she uses. She lives in a treehouse that I built for her that was a vantage point in case of intruders. She used to not be very fond of me and she didn't trust me, but she realized that she could after awhile.

We were about to go off to bed when we all heard a loud explosion.

**End of Chapter 1**

**This chapter has been updated.**


	2. Chapter 2: A Bloody Night

_Italics=Thoughts_

**Chapter 2: A Bloody Night**

Cupa POV

They all heard a loud explosion.

"Uhh,what the nether was that?"I asked.

"Probably a few creepers."replied Jack.

"Exploding all at once!?"I cried. Then another explosion went off.

"Ah,crap."said Jack"Cupa stay here."

"Got it."I said

"Andr, you okay coming with me?"

"Yeah." replied Andr.

"Alright lets go."

Jack and Andr headed outside. Yurei was up in her tree readying her bow.

"Yurei!"called Jack as she faced him,"Make sure no one gets past you."

"Understood"said Yurei. Jack and Andr figured the explosions came from the nearby mountain. They quickly climbed the mountain to find a massive crater and beside the crater was a man.

Jack POV

As Andr and I approached the crater we saw a man, he was lying in a pool of blood. He had big gashes all over his body, he was still alive, but barely. I knelt next to him. He raised his head and looked at me.

"Sir, don't worry, I'll help you."I said as I reached for my bandages. He grabbed my arm.

"No time."he said"Take my stuff and give it to my wife."

"But sir I can he-"

"No!'cough'Kid, just head to Raffica my house is in the center of the village. Please, do a dying man a favor."he pleaded.

"Okay, I will."I said.

"Thank you."he said. He smiled and closed his eyes as he died. I stood up and faced Andr, sadness on her face.

Andr POV

_This was horrible, that poor man, killed by whatever made this crater. What could have done this...?_

"We should bury him."said Jack.

"Huh? Oh, right." I said as I was brought back to reality. Jack dug a hole two blocks long and three blocks deep, we then lowered the mans body into the hole, than sealed it up putting a cross made of two sticks into the ground. Jack and I continued on to Raffica. We came upon the mans house. Jack knocked on the door. A woman opened the door she had dark brown hair and green eyes.

"Yes, can I help you?"she asked.

"Uh, well, we have information regarding your husband."said Jack.

"W-what about him?"she asked with worry in her eyes.

"I'm sorry to say this, but, he's dead."said Jack.

"W-what?! Oh, Notch."she cried as she fell.

"Whoa." said Jack as he caught her before hit the ground. We went inside I closed the door. Jack led her to the couch and we sat down.

"I-I can't believe this."she sobbed.

"I'm sorry, when we got there he was already close to death."I said.

"Well do you have any clue what killed him?"she asked.

"We think it was a group of creep- wait what is that?!"asked Jack. I turned in the direction he was facing I saw someone watching us through the window. The figure quickly ran away. Jack took off and I followed him. When we got to the street I was pushed to the ground.

Cupa POV

_Man,_ _Jack and Andr have been gone a really long time. Where the nether are they? _I opened the door and went outside. I saw Yurei still up in her tree. I walked over to her.

"Hey, do you know where those two are?"I asked her.

"Nope."she replied.

"Well they might be in trouble, so I'll go look for 'em."I said.

"Okay then, be careful and don't get killed."said Yurei.

"Got it."I said. I'm not too skilled of a fighter, but I'm quick on my feet. I pulled out my knife that Jack made for me. I approached the mountain that Jack and Andr climbed, I quickly made my way up. When I got to the top I saw a massive crater and a cross. _What_ _the_ _nether_ _happened_ _up_ _here?_ I didnt see them. _Damn __it where are they? _They weren't here so they probably went somewhere else. I was starting to get worried when I thought of something. _I __don't know why but I have a feeling they went to Raffica._ I then headed to Raffica.

? POV

_Alright, I'm finally here. Raffica, what a wonderful little village. I should get to a vantage point._ I climbed onto the roof of a house. _Ugh, where are they? _I started jumping from rooftop to rooftop when I heard a scream.

"AHHHHHH, GET OFF OF ME!"

_Ah man they got 'em, I better go help._

Jack POV

Those guys ambushed us and tackled us to the ground. They got Andr first, then me.

"AHHHHHH, GET OFF OF ME!"screamed Andr.

"DAMMIT!"I yelled.

"We got you now!"said the man on my back. I couldn't fight back, he had a sword to the back of my neck.

"Hey, what are you doing!?"asked the lady.

"Jennifer, get out of here this is none of your business."said the man on top of Andr. He had taken her enderpearl necklace.

"What the heck? What did they do to you?"asked Jennifer.

"This girl,"he said as he pointed down at Andr,"is an enderman."

"How do you know?"asked Jennifer.

"Well lets see, for one, she has an enderpearl. For two she's really tall. And thirdly she wears dark clothes and has purple eyes!"he explained angrily.

"Didya know that Jacky?"the man on me asked taunting me. In fact, I already knew this.

Suddenly a girl dropped from the roof and landed on top of the guy on me.

? POV

_Well looks like I got here just in time, well here we go! _I jumped from the roof and landed on one of the guys.

"What the f-"I bit into the side of his neck and ripped some flesh off.

"Ahhhckk"he said before he toppled over and I came down next to him. I stood up and faced the other one. He was staring at me, shocked. I spit out his friends flesh.

"Your next."I said menacingly. He then got up and started running away. I thought fast and picked up his friend's sword, it was heavy, and I flung it at him.

"Ahhhhhh!"he yelled as he collapsed to the ground.

"Gotcha!"I cried.

"Oh dear Notch."he cried painstrucken. I got him with the sword straight though his left leg. I walked up to him and kicked him in the back of the head, he then dropped his head to the ground, finishing him. I turned around and walked back to the two people I just saved. The man was comforting the endergirl. I knelt down next to them. The man looked at me.

"Who are you?"he asked me.

"Im Silica. I'm a, well, a spider.

_**End of Chapter 4**  
_

_**This chapter has been improved a little.**_


	3. Chapter 3: Silica the Spider

**Chapter 3: Silica the Spider**

Jack POV

She came out of nowhere, tearing one guy's neck open and flinging a sword at the other one, she killed both of them. She walked up and knelt down next to Andr and I.

"Who are you?"I asked her.

"I'm Silica. I'm a, well, a spider."she told me.

Silk POV

"Wait. Your a sp-sp-spider?"asked the village lady.

"Yeah, I am,"I said as I stood and faced her."something wrong with that?"

"N-no, I'm just a little scared of spiders that's all."she said.

"Oh, well, I'll try not to scare you too much."I said. I then faced the man, he had stood up and so had the endergirl.

"Well, uh, Silica, thanks for the help."

"Call me Silk."I said.

"Okay, Silk, I should introduce myself, I'm-"

"Jack, and you're Andr right?"I said pointing at Andr.

"Wait, you know who we are?"Jack asked, surprised.

"Yep."I said.

Cupa POV

I finally arrived at Raffica, I was about to ask a villager if they saw Jack and Andr when I heard screaming. I then headed towards the source of the screams and I saw a girl talking to two people. The girl had long purple hair and red eyes. She wore a gray jacket with black and gray striped pants. _Who the nether is that? _When I realized that one of those people was Jack. When I saw him I was so happy I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"Whoa!"Jack said,surprised.

"Thank Notch you're alright!"I cried.

"Cupa? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?"he asked me.

I let go of him."I came looking for you and I'm just relieved that you and Andr are alright."I told him.

"Hey Cupa!"the girl said to me. I turned towards her and noticed who she was.

"Silk!"I cried as I ran and hugged her too.

"How ya been?"she asked.

I let go of her."I've been fine, you?"I asked.

"Yeah,I've been fine aswell."Silk said.

"Wait, you two know each other?"Jack asked.

"Yeah we've known each other since we were kids, our families got along really well."Silk said.

"That's pretty cool."said Jack.

Then I noticed the bodies.

"Uhh, guys, what went on here?"I asked.

"Oh, yeah about that. These guys ambushed us and then just like that, Silk here popped out of nowhere and killed 'em."Jack said.

"Well then."I said.

Andr POV

_Well then, looks like a good night after all. Everyone is happy, except me. I'm still concerned on who those two guys are, and why did they attack us!?_

I was deep in thought when I looked at the bodies and on one of the dead guys uniform I saw a weird looking emblem, it had a red circle with three white angled lines that formed a triangle, over that was a black snake forming a circle and in the center was a black crown. My eyes then widened when I realized what organization the strange insignia belonged to. The Inner Circle.

I tapped Jack on the shoulder. He turned to face me.

"Yeah Andr, what is it?"he asked me.

"Do you see the symbol on their arm?"I asked as I pointed at a corpse. He then looked at the corpse.

"Ah, crap."he said.

"What's wrong guys?"Cupa asked.

"You see that symbol?"I asked her.

"Yeah."she said.

"Well that's the symbol for the The Inner Circle."Jack told her.

"An organization of really, really bad people."I said.

"Oh,"she said,"Is that bad?"

"Probably not, I killed their leader five months ago, they probably wanted revenge or something."Jack asked.

"Okay then."she said.

"Anyways, Silk we have a place for you, if you don't have anywhere to stay."said Jack.

"Okay, thanks. That's very generous of you."Silk said.

"It's the least I can do after you saved us."he said. Then the villager named Jennifer came up to us.

"Hey Jack and Andr. Thanks for telling me about my husband."she said thankfully.

"It's no problem. We're just helping."I said.

"I guess I'll see you around."she said.

"Yeah, see ya."I said. She turned around and went into her house and closed the door.

"We should go its late."said Cupa.

"What about the bodies guys?"Silk asked.

"We'll leave 'em, let it be a message to the Inner Circle not to f-"

"Don't say it!"I cried, I hate it when he says that word.

"Oh right, sorry Andr."Jack said.

"C'mon guys let's go."said Cupa.

"Alright then, this way girls."Jack said and we followed him out of Raffica and to our home. We introduced Silk to Yurei and then we all went to our beds. Silk slept on the floor next to the couch where Cupa sleeps. I went to sleep thinking about the event that happened. But luckily tomorrow will be a normal day.

**End of Chapter 3**


End file.
